Fighting as Usual
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Boruto and Sarada fight to communicate, like fathers like children...


Fighting as Usual...

Boruto was sick and tired of it! ' _Why? Why? Why? Why did he have to fall for her!? Of all people, why her!? She's rude, annoying, and most of all beautiful...Wait..what? Beautiful!? Where did that come from!? I do not like her! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T! Well...I don't like her, I love her...WAIT, WHAT!? NOOOOOO! Okay calm down Boruto...just go tell her...Why would I do that!?...Because I love her...NO I DON'T! I'm just in denial, right? I don't love her, right? RIGHT? RIGHT!? Answer me!...Oh wait...I am me...Maybe, I should just tell her! But if she doesn't feel that way about me, then AGH! Okay we are friends...I think...I dunno! I'm not even sure if we're in the friend zone! Alright then...I'll ask...But...Although...Then she'll...But if...Alright! I'll tell her how I feel! Can't believe, I'm gonna do this..._ '

After Boruto was done contemplating whether or not to tell her how he felt, he left to go and talk to her.

* * *

' _Ah geeez! No! No! No! No! No!_ ' Sarada was thinking of her crush as usual...

' _I HATE THAT BAKA! I do! Yup...No I don't...Yes I do!...GAAAH! Okay so, if I liked him...what then...He hates me...He thinks I'm a teme...BUT HE''S A USARANTONKACHI! Okay...so I like him...ew...We aren't even friends...I think...We were never in any type of friend zone!...What exactly are we!...friends?...no...frenzies?...uhhh, no...rivals? Well...Thats our dads...WHAT ARE WE! I could ask him...But that's weird...is it? And what if considers us enemies...I don't! I wanna be more than friends...WAIT, WHAT!? Where did that come from? I don't like him, right? I hate him, right? He means bothing to me...right? RIGHT! No...But...If...I should just...But then...Thats stupid!...Although...Alright! I'll tell him how I feel! Gah, he'll hate me..._'

After Sarada was done contemplating whether or not to tell him how she felt, she left to go talk to him.

~With Boruto~

"Yeah, I'm such a loser..."

"How are you a loser?"

"DAD!"

Boruto was gonna go to Sarada's, but he quit and went to Ichiraku's. Apparently his dad, left Shikamaru to search for him...Leaving work, good one Naruto aka The Seventh.

"Hey Boruto what are you doing here and Why are you a loser-ttebayo?

"Well...N-nothing-ttebasa!"

"Its not nothing..."

"Okay...well...DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Okay, okay...what is it-ttebayo?"

Boruto breathed in and out...'I can do this, its not like its her...' He thought.

"I think I like...like...like!"

"Like?"

"Sarada..." He whispered that so Ayame wouldn't hear...she was the only one who did though.

"You think or you know?" Ayame said bluntly.

"GAH, NO YOU HEARD ME!"

"Whoa unexpected Boruto..." Naruto said.

"I know right, I thought he'd fall for ChouChou..." Ayame said bluntly, yet again.

"EWWW, CHOUCHOU, NEVER!" That thought disgusted Boruto...

"Or even fall for himself..." 'Not you too dad' Boruto was livid.

"SHUT UP-TTEBASA!"

"You didn't answer my question, Boruto."

"Huh?"

"You think or you know?" Naruto repeated Ayame's previous statement.

"I-I...GAH, I'M LEAVING-TTEBASA!"

"Boruto..." Naruto was surprised Boruto was actually blushing.

"NOT SO FAST NARUTO!" 'Uh Oh...' Naruto turned.'Shikamaru'

"NO, NO, PLEASE! I WAS GIVING MY CHILD ADVICE! NOOOO!"

"BACK TO WORK HOKAGE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto's cries of terror could be heard throughout the Village.

~With Sarada~

"I'm such a wimp..."

"Whats wrong Sarada? Why are you a wimp? Did something happen?"

"Is 20 questions going on in here Sakura?" Sasuke walked in, seeing his daughter being pummeled by questions by his loving wife.

"Just seeing why Sarada's sad..."

"Huh!? Sad!? Why!?" Being the protective father he is, he had to know why his princess was sad.

"Well, if I tell you don't freak out okay Papa?"

"Ok..."

"Well, I've come to term on my feelings for Boruto." She had alot less hassle saying that, unlike Boruto.

"..."

"Papa?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

That piece of info killed him. "C-come to terms?"

"Hai Papa"

"F-for Boruto?"

"Hai Papa, Your getting a bit pale..."

"Haha, for Boruto...haha..Oh geez..." He fainted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura has never seen Sasuke stutter or even faint! And Because of Sarada liking Boruto?

After Sasuke woke up...

"A-are you sure Sarada! What about Inojin! Or maybe Shikadai! Or Lee's kid! Just please not Boruto!"

"Why not Boruto Papa?"

"'Cause I don't want to be brother in law with that DobeKage!"

"In-law!? What!? Who said I was going to marry him!?"

"Well Sarada..."Sakura started."My first relationship was with Sasuke...And we got married...Hinata's first relationship was eith Naruto, and they got married, Ino's first relationship was with Sai, and they got married...Karui's first relationship was with Chouji and they got married...See where I'm going with this?"

"So your implying that if my first relationship is with Boruto, we will get married?"

"Yup!"

"THATS RETARDED!"

"Language, Princess."

"Okay, Okay...You guys were friends before you got married! Me and Boruto aren't friends!"

"You sure?"

"What are you talking about Papa and Mama?

"Well you guys hang out alot..." Sasuke noted.

"And even if you aren't friends, Ino and Sai weren't much of friends either..."

"Wait, so I'M GOING TO MARRY BORUTO!"

"Yup!" They both answered.

"Now Sasu-kun's gonna have a brother-in law!"

~The Next Day!~

"YOU DOUCHE!" Boruto screamed.

"YOU USARANTONKACHI!"

"FOUR-EYES!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE!"

"SHUT UP YOU- Wait, What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say-ttebasa?"

"I said: WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!"

"You sure, it sounded like you said I'm so cu-"

"ANNOYING!"

"Hm...Alright, I've gotta go-ttebasa...To...Ichiraku's!"

"O-ok..."

"Wow, good job hiding it."

"Ah Ppa!"

Of course Sasuke was infuriated with the BoruSara fan fiction writers...he showed up at my house about this one...

"I wouldn't say he's cute though..."

"PAPA!"

"Hehe...Why don't you just tell him...?"

"Well...He and I...We always fight...anything I say sounds like an insult and...He ends up screaming and calling me teme...I say dobe, he says douche, I say you usarantonkachi then he says four-eyes, then I call him baka...after that he just glares at me...I say 'Tch.'...Thats how it is...I don't even think we are friends...not even in the friend zone...sigh...its okay though he can just end up with CohuChou or something...'cause not like he like me...sigh."

She adjusted her glasses and then she gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"Sarada..."

Even though Sasuke didn't like the idea of 'BoruSara' he could'nt stand to see his princess sad.

~With Boruto~

"Then she called me annoying!...I think..."

"What do you mean you think?" Ayame asked.

Boruto had just finished telling Ayame about his 'Sarada Issue' (thats what they were calling it now) and she was insisting on every detail.

"Well it sounded like she said...cute..."

"Cute!? Then what!?"

"Then she said she said annoying and I came here..."

"SO YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE!?"

"Yeah..."

"BORUTO!"

"Sorry-ttebasa!"

"OH YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR MAKING MY PRINCESS SAD!" Sasuke ran up to him fist in his face and holding him by his collar. Sharingan activated...

"S-S-S-Sasuke Sensei!"

"YOU ARE GOING BACK THERE AND APOLOGIZING RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay...geez..."

While they were walking over to where Sarada was, Boruto wanted to start a convo.

"Sensei, why is Sarada sad?"

"'Cause you broke her heart!"

"I...what?"

"You two always argue she doesn't even know if your in the friend zone!"

"F-friend zone...what do you-"

"You are clueless like your father! She obviously has a crush on you! Even Toph from Avatar could see that!"

"What...Crush...but...I GOTTA GO SENSEI!"

"Hey wait- geez..."

~BoruSara~

"SARADA!"

"Huh?...Oh hey baka..."

"Hey teme...Sensei told me..."

"T-told you what?"

"About your crush..."

"Oh...HE'S LYING HE JUST IS IN DENIAL, HE WANTS TO BE HOKAGE-SAMA'S BROTHER IN-LAW YOU SEE!"

"Its alright Sarada, 'cause...I like you too..."

"AND HE JUST KEPT SAYING HOW GREAT OF A BROTHER HOKAGE-SAMA WOULD BE AND- Wait, what?"

"I-like-you-too."

"Oh...So no friend zone?"

"Nope! We are now BoruSara!"

She blushed  
"You baka..."  
"Love you too teme!"

And so what Sasuke feared came true in the end...He now had a brother and a married daughter, in the end it was a lose-lose situation.

"HEY BRO-TEME!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"Ah, ah, ah, you mean Bro-Dobe, C'mon we've been practicing this!"

"Geez..."

"Our dads fight too much..."

"So do we!TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"DOUCHE!"

"USARANTOKACHI!"

"FOUR-EYES!"

"DOBE!"

"DAMARE!"(shut up)

"Dead-last..."

"Whatever..."

Sakura and Hinata were just watching the scene before them.

"I'm kinda sad I was barely included in this story..."Hinata moped.

"Take that up with the writer..."

"Yeah! HEY CUPCAKEONROLL I GOT A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUC-"

 **Sorry this is only k+ Hina! Okay this story is done...definetly my longest one-shot so far!  
** **Okay so thanks for reading and review1 Sorry again hina I'll make another story with you and Naruto action!**

 **AdultHinata: You better!**

 **TeenHina: Wait a-action?**

 **KidHinata: -fainted-**


End file.
